RANCE : SENGOKU no MONOGATARI
by Rantaid
Summary: Too lazy to write a summary, but the story is written from the view point of two important character in Sengoku Rance; Chaos and Dokkomo.


**RANCE : SENGOKU no MONOGATARI The Prologue**

_**Men have common illness…**_

_**No matter how old they are, their lustfulness never changes.**_

_**Men have another common illness…**_

_**In the end what they want is keep their wealth and enjoy it for their remaining lives. **_

_**Men have common disease…**_

_**If they are not lechers nor greedy, they are power hungry.**_

_**Man is by nature is self seeking, The book of Han Fei Zi said.**_

_**Who in this world would not be greedy, lecherous and ambitious?**_

_**Which man would not want to enjoy their riches for eternity?**_

_**Which man would not want to embrace a beauty dame in their hands?**_

_**Which man would not want to taste the feeling of authority, under the heaven and above millions?**_

_**Terrible liars.**_

_**Enchanted by the prospect of joy and pleasantry**_

_**Who shan't be waivered?**_

_**The book of Han Fei Zi also said, man is by nature is self seeking.**_

_**So it is common that to fulfill it one getting something and one lost something.**_

_**When there is someone who benefits from an event,**_

_**There is another who suffers from the said event.**_

**XXX**

_All souls originate from the whale god, and return to him._

_Mortals such as humans , kalars, and monsters are born from these souls. _

_God oversee these procedures_

_When the mortal dies the souls is taken to Hell, where it is cleansed to a blank state by the Oni inhabiting there, and returned to the whale God._

This is the system created by the creator of the world, the Whale God.

Because the world exists solely to entertain this whale god. (This is really similar with this fanfic author's trait)

With the whale god's three supreme gods created a system for his universe to amuse the whale god.

First is the foundation of the universe, the protagonist clan system.

Then the conqueror of the universe, the demon clan system….

Finally the savior who become the counter-balance of this universe.

The Guardian Hero system.

But…. On the contrary , this tale won't talk about the stupid Hero from the Guardian Hero system.

This is the tale of another so called and self-acclaimed Hero.

His ever-famous journey was no less impressive than the so called Guardian Hero.

And.

Six great adventures have passed….

Now the setting of this has turned to the remote small state near the Free city region.

JAPAN.

**XXX**

_Nakanu nara, koroshite shimae, hototogisu._

_Nakanu nara, nakasete miyou, hototogisu._

_Nakanu nara, naku made matou, hototogisu. **– **a senryu about three most prominent daimyou of Sengoku-jidai. _

**Year 005 of Little Princess Era.**

Hearing of my friend here intending to visit the small state several journey from free city region made me remember this couplet which originated from that place.

That place located near the state of PORTUGAL across the Tenma bridge.

Hearing my friend here shouting to visit that place after he successfully escaped from The Magical Empire of Zeth and no exciting job from the guild made him wanting to seek for some vacation.

It was merely because a bag of snack which tempt for his visit.

But who would thought that it would be a prelude of our next misadventure?

Good grief.

Just like how that couplet started famous….

It was during their time, the _Sengoku-jidai_. The time when the Ashikaga _Shogunate_ lost it's prestige. The Realm of JAPAN has turned to a grand battlefield, where the _daimyos _vied for power. Among those _daimyos_ , there lives three prominent men who aspires for conquest and unification of this realm. With distinct differences among them, the first man is a reckless, brash, decisive man, the second man is a simple, gentle, shrewd and complex personality, the third man is a calm, composed, calculative person.

Their difference in mind and act was remembered in this famed _senryu:_

_If a cuckoo does not wish to sing. What shall be done?_

_The First man answered: Then, slay such bird! For it has no use._

_The Second man answered: Then, make the cuckoo want to sing himself._

_The Third man answered: Wait for it. It shall happen. _

This tale is about the story of a man who don't know what to do with the said bird.

While waiting for my friend who is humming happily as he makes preparation, my eye fell on the bags of snack of _Kurikinton_. I used my animated hand to reach one of them, pondering as I watched the slave-tan and my friend who have finished the preparation.


End file.
